A Regular Christmas
by MorbyGal2
Summary: A little Christmas story I wrote a long time ago, that I just found! Pairings include RigbyXEileen, MordecaiXMargaret, BensonXAudrey, Muscle ManXStarla.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a little Christmas oneshot I did a long time ago that I just now found! Pairings include, RigbyXEileen, MordecaiXMargaret, BensonXAudrey, and Muscle ManXStarla**_

* * *

It was Christmas time and the whole house was hopping with Christmas decorations being put up and snowball fights breaking out everywhere. It was also time for a certain raccoon to get together with a certain mole, but they didn't know it.

"Hey, Rigby," Mordecai called from behind a bush.

"Mordecai? Mordecai where are you at?" Rigby yelled running around in circles, he couldn't find that blue jay anywhere.

Mordecai quickly through a snowball at his target and it knocked Rigby straight in the head.

"Owwwwwwwww," Rigby whined grabbing a snowball for himself he aimed and hit Mordecai pitifully in the leg.

"What are you two doing?" Benson said walking out of nowhere.

"Ugggghhh," both Mordecai and Rigby said unable to come up with an excuse.

"That's what I thought," Benson said,"now get back to work, you know we have lot's of work to do before the Park Staff party."

"Oh, yea, about that party Benson," Mordecai started, "Can we bring, uh, you know, date, to this party."

"Well, yeah, I guess, just no one wild or crazy or in anyway like you two," Benson said.

"Oh, come on Benson, It's Christmas try to show a little Christmas spirit, why don't you invite Audrey to the party, wink, wink," Rigby said smiling.

"Never do that again," Benson said before walking away.

"So, what should we do now?" Rigby said, looking around he couldn't see Mordecai anywhere. "Hey! Where'd you go now?"

All of a sudden the golf cart slid to a halt right in front of Rigby piling him with snow, Mordecai yelled from the driver's seat,"Come on! We have to get to the coffee shop!"

"UUUUggggghhhh, okay, okay," Rigby said hopping in the passengers seat he had to hold on for dear life as he got thrown around. Finally they made it to the coffee shop. Mordecai and Rigby walked through the doors and was greeted with two friendly, "Merry Christmas!" by Margaret and Eileen.

"Merry Christmas," Mordecai replied back, while Rigby just stood there trying to avoid eye contact with Eileen. After the camping trip they all had gone on, Rigby didn't feel the same way about Eileen. Everytime he saw her his stomach turned in knots and he had a loss for words. He didn't know why he felt this way, he just didn't like the way it felt.

The two friends took there seat, and Margaret came to take their order. "Hey guys, may I take your order?"

"hahaha, Yes, I'd like a hot chocolate please," Mordecai said.

"Oh, getting into the holiday spirit are we?" Margaret said.

"Hahaha, yeah, in fact about the holiday spirit, ummmmm, you see me and a couple of guys from work are throwing a Christmas party and we would love it if you could come," Mordecai summed up quickly handing her an invitation.

Eileen looked at Rigby hoping to get an offer from him, but seeing he had no invitation, quickly ran away with tears burning her eyes.

Margaret saw Eileen start crying and run into the room,and said,"ummmmm, hold on to that offer for a second please." Margaret ran to the backroom.

"Eileen, what's the matter?" Margaret asked walking over to where the crying mammal was.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone," Eileen mumbled.

"Is it because Rigby didn't give you an invitation to the party?" Margaret asked already half knowing.

"Maybe," Eileen said crying some more.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Margaret said, she got up and walked back over to where Mordecai was waiting invitation still in hand.

"So, did you make up your mind?" Mordecai asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll go," Margaret said.

"Yes,"Mordecai said happily.

"If, Eileen can come with me," Margaret said.

"What!" Rigby said before getting punched.

"Haha, yeah, Eileen can come with you we'd be happy to have her," Mordecai said with a smile.

"Great, then we'll see you tonight!" Margaret said a smile glued to her face.

"Yeah,she you then," Mordecai said before turning to Rigby, "Rigby! Don't screw this up for me, I know you like Eileen okay."

"I don't like Eileen!" Rigby demanded.

"Yes, you do," Mordecai said harshly.

"No, I don't," Rigby said mimicking Mordecai's voice.

"Whatever, let's just go get ready for the party," Mordecai said driving back to the park.

"Rigby go get the eggnog from the store! Skips go with Rigby to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble! Musle Man, High 5, go cover the trees with candy canes! Mordecai, I have a secret job for you!" Benson yelled standing on the stairs.

"What's the secret job?" Mordecai asked walking up the stairs.

"I have 5 mistletoe here, and I need you to hide them in 5 secret spots, at exactly 12:00, I'm getting Skips to push this button and all the mistletoe will pop out, and the people underneath them will kiss, I need you to hide them then tell me where one spot is," Benson said.

"Oh, okay, wait why do you need to know where 1 spot is?" Mordecai asked flashing a mischievous grin.

"Never mind!" Benson yelled blushing,"Just go!"

"Okay okay!"Mordecai yelled, As he set up each one he made mental notes, plus notes on paper. He hid one above the couch, this one reserved for Rigby and Eileen, he hid one above the kitchen this one reserved for Musle Man and Starla , one above Benson's doorway, which is for Benson and Audrey, and finally one out on the porch for him and Margaret.

Soon, the first person knocked on the door, Mordecai answered in hopes that it was Margaret, but It was just Starla, who said,"Oh, hello, Mordecai, where's Mitch?"

"He's in the kitchen,"Mordecai said pointing her in the direction.

As soon as Mordecai closed the door, It just got opened right back up again. This time it was Skips who had just gotten there with the drink.

"Sorry, you guys, we would have gotten here sooner, if RIGBY hadn't taken all the samples of one thing and made the person that was giving them out turn into a monster," Skips said.

"Oh, geeze Rigby, Rigby?" Mordecai said looking around.

Skips gave a tug on a blue thing he was holding and in walked Rigby on a child leash.

Everyone burst out laughing at this sight, except Rigby who growled,"Yeah, yeah, you've all had your laugh, now can someone please untie me!"

"Hahahaha, yeah, hahaha, sure, Rigby," Mordecai said unbuckling the leash, then whispering to Skips,"Can I borrow that."

Skips gave it to Mordecai, "It's all yours."

"Why were you even on that thing anyway?" Mordecai asked.

"Because the store clerk got mad at me recking everything I touched, and demanded, I wear that, or get out," Rigby said still mad and embarrassed.

"Hahahaha, well, that does sound like you," Mordecai said.

There was a knock at the door, and Mordecai rushed to answer it, opening it up, it was Audrey.

"Oh, hi Audrey," Mordecai said glumly walking over to the couch.

Rigby smirked and yelled,"Benson, your girlfriends here!"

Benson ran down the stairs, and to the door, "Hahaha, hey Audrey, ignore what Rigby just said."

"Hi Benson," Audrey said hugging him.

Benson blushed but returned the hug gratefully.

The doorbell rang again, and Mordecai jumped, but then sat back down,"You know what, I've answered the door these past few times, someone else answer it."

"Fine," Rigby said getting up he answered the door, once he saw who it was he closed the door and walked over to his seat.

"Who was it?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, no one, just Margaret and Eileen," Rigby said.

"Oh, that's nice, Whoa! WHat!" Mordecai jumped up and ran to the door,"hahahaha, sorry about that, come in, come in."

Margaret and Eileen walked in the house, and took in the sight, It looked the same as the last time they had been there only this time, it was decorated top to bottom with Christmas stuff.

"Oh, nice," Margaret said, as Mordecai gave her and Eileen a glass Christmas tree ornament in the shape of a Angle.

"Okay, Mordecai stay cool," Mordecai said to himself as he got ready to smooth talk it up, then he noticed, he had 5 minutes to midnight.

Rigby was already on the couch so, Mordecai told Eileen that if she sat right by him, it would make Rigby really happy. Eileen now blushing ran over and started a conversation with Rigby, well trying to, but not giving up.

"Margaret, can I talk to you outside?" Mordecai asked taking Margaret by the hand.

"Uhhhh, sure, Mordecai," Margaret asked her cheeks turning red.

Before leaving he whispered to Benson, "3 more minutes, you, Audrey, upstairs, your office, hurry."

Benson said,"What?" then realizing what he meant gasped, grabbed Audrey by the hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Okay everybody, start counting down to midnight!" Skips shouted.

Everyone, minus Rigby, all started in a chorus of 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Then all shouted.

"Mordecai, why are we out here, it's cold," Margaret said shuddering.

Mordecai staring at his watch whispered 3,2,1,"Because of this."

Mordecai leaned over and kissed Margaret, Margaret happily kissed back.

"Mordecai, I had no idea," Margaret said smiling.

"Well, yes, I do have a crush on you If that's what your talking about, I kissed you because of the mistletoe," Mordecai pointed up.

"Oh, well, still, you have a crush on me?" Margaret said blushing.

"yes, I've always, had one on you , ever since kindergarten," Mordecai said also blushing.

"Oh, Mordecai, I've always had one on you too," Margaret said smiling she leaned in and kissed him some more.

Meanwhile inside the house, Rigby was counting the seconds down in his head,while listening to Eileen count the numbers out loud. Then suddenly she gasped and everything went quiet, he stole a look at Eileen she was just staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Rigby asked.

Eileen didn't say a word all she did was point upward, and turn a deep shade of red. Rigby looked up and let out a silent "Holy Crap!" as he spotted the mistletoe.

Both mammals stared at each other for a brief moment before they got pushed into each other by two birds who were standing behind them the whole time. Rigby's eyes shot open wide as he got pushed onto Eileen and their lips met, then slowly, he closed his eyes, he didn't know what it was about this strange girl from the coffee shop that made him get tongue-tied and a twisted stomach, but Rigby defiantly liked it. He finally knew what his feelings were for her, and he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, you guys have persuaded me to write more on this story, well, I did the best I can and I'll make more chapters to come hopefully! ;)**_

* * *

Benson looked into Audrey's eyes silently as he held her hands,"kiss me," he said.

"What did you say?"Audrey said.

Benson didn't say it again, instead he pushed himself against her and kissed her smoothly on the lips.

"Oh, Benson, I. . I love you," Audrey said pausing their kiss just to push back into it.

"I love you too,"Benson said smiling.

Meanwhile in the kitchen,"Hey baby, come stand over here with me," Muscle Man said holding out his hands.

Starla walked over to him and stood in his arms, "Oh Mitch! This is so romantic!" she said smiling.

"Oh, it gets even more romantic baby," Muscle Man said pointing to the ceiling as a piece of mistletoe popped out and he quickly dipped Starla and kissed her deeply.

So now everybody around the room was kissing, even Rigby and Eileen were getting into it.

"Wow, just, wow," Rigby said taking a break from the kiss.

"I know,"Eileen said blushing as she averted his eyes.

"No, d.. don't look away," Rigby said blushing as well as he put his hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes, they kissed even more.

It was such a romantic site in the house the lights, the snow, and the lovers.

* * *

Everyone started picking up the Christmas decorations,"Dude. . . best. . .Christmas. . .party. . . ever!" Mordecai yelled, and everyone quickly agreed.

"I'm in such a good mood I might actually give you guys raises!" Benson said staring at Mordecai and Rigby and laughing.

"Wow really?" Mordecai and Rigby said getting high hopes.

"NO!" Benson snapped.

"Awwwwwww,"Mordecai and Rigby said simultaneously.

"But I will give you guys a break tomorrow, as a late Christmas present or something,"Benson said smiling.

"Yeayuuu!" Mordecai and Rigby said giving each other high fives.

So they finished cleaning up the mess, and said their goodbyes.

"So, uhhhhh, Margaret, hahha, does this mean, uhhh, we are uhhhh," Mordecai tried to say.

"Yes, Mordecai, this means we're going out," Margaret said planting a kiss on Mordecai as she walked out the door.

"Ummmm, Eileen, I. . Uhhhh, I mean I don't do this often but, uhhhh," Rigby said blushing like crazy he scratched the back of his neck.

"Rigby, do you want to go out?" Eileen asked.

"Yes! That would be great!"Rigby said kissing her on the lips he shut the door behind her.

"So Benson, call me tomorrow, okay," Audrey said.

"Or better yet, why don't you join me for breakfast in the morning, at my apartment?"Audrey asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Benson said Audrey left him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You know who else has to leave?" Muscle Man started.

"MY BABE!" he said giving Starla a kiss as she giggled.

"Okay, well, I'm going home you guys, no wrecking the house tonight!" Benson said walking out the door and heading to his apartment.

"Yeah, I'm going to my trailer babies!"Muscle Man said running out the door with Fives right behind.

"Well, there's really nothing to do now, except for go to bed,"Mordecai said a sleepy smile glued to his face.

"What?Dude, no we have to stay up and wait for Santa to bring us presents,"Rigby said walking over and sitting down on the couch.

Mordecai laughed,"Dude?You still believe in Santa?"

"Well, yeah, doesn't everybody?"Rigby asked confused.

"Dude, no, nobody believes in Santa except for babies! Which I guess you kinda are one!"Mordecai said laughing even more.

"I'M NOT A BABY! AND YOU'LL SEE! SANTA IS REAL! I'LL PROVE IT!"Rigby shouted.

"Uh huh, and how are you going to do that?"Mordecai asked.

"With this,"Rigby said as he shot up with a video camera.

"Dude, where'd you get that?"Mordecai asked snatching it from his hands.

"Remember Peeps? Well, I kinda, took one of the cameras! and I will video tape Santa!"Rigby said determined.

"Sure, waste your time, I'm going to bed, goodnight Rigbaby,"Mordecai mocked.

Rigby shivered as he remembered the dreaded mentor,"STOP TALKING!" he yelled in response.

* * *

_**Okay, well, I hope you liked the new chapter! I'm hoping for a lot of good reviews!:)) I love you guys! **_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC out! Peace, 3 & Regular Show!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long guys but here it is! :D**_

* * *

When Mordecai walked downstairs the next morning he was surprised to see that Rigby had actually stayed up all night, and was sitting on the couch camera in hand watching the chimney.

"Dude? Did you really stay up all night for some stupid Santa footage?"Mordecai said startaling the raccoon.

"Ye. .Yeah, I. . I guess it was stupid,"Rigby said tears forming in the corner of his eyes he sniffeled.

"Oh come on dude, don't be like that,"Mordecai said feeling sympathetic for the little raccoon.

"So. .it's true. . Santa isn't real," Rigby said letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Well, uhhhhh, maybe, maybe, maybe he is real, maybe he's just late,"Mordecai said making up an excuse.

"Really?"Rigby said wiping the tears.

"Yeah,"Mordecai said smiling.

Rigby smiled at his friend,"Thanks Mordecai."

"No prob buddy, now, you wanna play some Strong Johns?"Mordecai asked.

"YEAHYUUUUU!" Rigby screamed.

* * *

Benson knocked on Audrey's door and flashed a grin as she immediantly threw open the door and gave him a hug. The inside of her apartment was pretty much like his, the only thing that was different was instead of his pictures of cats on the wall she had puppies, and that the inside smelled wonderful.

"So, what are you cooking?"Benson asked eager to begin the conversation.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese omlettes,"Audrey said with a smile.

"Well it smells wonderful,"Benson commented.

"Thanks, it should be done in a few minutes, have a seat,"Audrey said pointing over to a little wooden table seated for four.

"Okay,"Benson said sitting in a wooden chair.

"Here have some English Breakfast Tea,"Audrey said handing him a glass of the warm liquid.

"Mmmmmm, it's very good, what did you say it was?"Benson asked taking sip after sip.

"English Breakfast Tea, I got mine in Britain, but they sale it at stores everywhere,"Audrey said laughing.

"You've been to Britain?"Benson asked.

"Yes, I used to live there, everybody there is so nice,"Audrey said.

"Why'd you move here then?"Benson asked.

"Well, my mother wanted me to stay in Britian, but I really love to travel and traveling was just more important for me so I packed up my things and left,"Audrey said.

"Oh, well are you going to move from here?"Benson asked his heart dropping.

"Well,I don't know, I'm still thinking about it, because I really like to travel, but I have you and Mordecai and Rigby here and you guys are so sweet, I would hate to leave,"Audrey said.

Benson laughed,"Your sweet too," he said.

"Thanks, yes, ummm, you see I was thinking actually that uhhhhh, maybe you and I could uhhhh, travel together?"Audrey asked blushing.

Benson looked shocked for a moment,"Audrey, I. . . I would love to travel with you. . but I really like my job at The Park, and I don't think I'm ready to give it up yet."

"Oh, I see," Audrey said holding back tears.

"But maybe we can work out a deal or something,"Benson said saddend.

"Okay," Audrey said wiping the tears away she handed him his plate.

Benson ate the delicious omlette and thanked her, then he said,"we can work out the plans tonight over dinner, at my apartment, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that sounds great,"Audrey said smiling.

"See you then,"Benson said, but before he left he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Benson left her apartment and went straight to The Park, when he got there, he suddenly freaked out,"OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT, I DON'T HAVE THE INGRIEDIENTS TO MAKE DINNER!"

Just then he heard beeping from the living room and knew immediantly it was Mordecai and Rigby, he went to go chew them out for not working, but instead he decided to make this worth it.

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY!"Benson yelled.

"Oh, uhhh, Benson, we were just .. uhhhh,"Mordecai tried.

"I don't want to here your excuses, I have an errand you guys need to run for me,"Benson said.

"Oh, uhhh, okay, what is it?"Rigby asked.

"I need you to go to the store and buy these ingrediants,"Benson said handing them a list.

"Oh, okay, Benson we'll get right on it!"Mordecai said.

"OH, but Benson wait! I'm not allowed to go in that store anymore, at least not without a child leash,"Rigby said frowning.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to go on a child leash,"Benson said smiling.

"WHAT! NO! IT'S EMBARASSING!"Rigby yelled.

"You'll do it or YOUR FIRED! or better yet how about I just go find Muscle Man and we'll have another little mentorship program,"Benson smirked.

"NO!" Rigby yelled,"Okay fine I'll wear the stupid child leash.

"Good, now get going,"Benson said.

* * *

Mordecai laughed as he ran upstairs and grabbed the child leash from a hook where he hung it the other day, he had told Rigby that if he ever made him mad that Benson told him to use it. He ran back down stairs and unbuckled the leash,"Come on Rigbaby get in the leash,"he said giggling.

"SHUT UP!"Rigby argued but did what he was told, and after buckling Rigby in they went off to the store.

"Okay, well, the first thing we need to get is pork chops,"Mordecai said holding the leash in one hand and the list in the other.

"Hey look samples!"Rigby shouted pointing over to where a guy was giving samples out of chocolate cake.

"Well, I guess we can stop, but just ONE sample Rigby!"Mordecai said.

"Fine," Rigby said, as he scampered over to the table with Mordecai.

"Oh, it's you," the guy said staring harshly at Rigby,"Here is ONE sample, that's it!"the guy said handing a sample to Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby ate his sample quickly and went to grab another, but Mordecai was a step ahead and yanked quickly at the leash,Rigby sqeaked and cried as he got yanked backwards.

"Owwwwwwww,"Rigby cried pouting,"that hurt."

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to get another sample, you only get ONE!"Mordecai said. walking away from the stand he grabbed a pack of pork chops and read the next thing on his leash,"okay, next is barbecue sauce."

"Great,"Rigby mummbled as he dried his tears.

"Oh come on Rigby, it wasn't that bad,"Mordecai said.

"Yes it was,"Rigby said.

"Okay, well, next time I won't yank you so hard, okay?"Mordecai asked feeling sympathetic for him, his big tearfilled eyes didn't help either.

"Okay,"Rigby said.

Down two aisles they found the barbecue sauce, after that they got the mashed potatoes and the salt and pepper,"Hey, look we're going to have some extra money!" Mordecai said.

"COOL!"Rigby yelled.

"Yeah, I say we go buy some coffee with it," Rigby said smiling.

"HmmHmm agreed,"Mordecai said

When they got to the coffee aisle they heard two familiar voices calling out to them,"Mordecai!" Margaret yelled.

"Oh, haha, Hey Margaret,"Mordecai said smiling.

Eileen came running from the aisle beside that,"Is Rigby with him?"

"Oh, crap, dude it's Eileen, I can't let her see me like this, hide me!"Rigby mummbled harshly under his breath, then he quickly hid behind Mordecai's legs.

Eileen ran up,"Hi Mordecai! Hi. . .Rigby?" Eileen laughed,"Rigby what are you doing on a child leash?"

"Busted," Rigby thought as he slowly came out from his hiding spot blushing.

"I. . .uhhhh, well, I went to go get groceries with Skips for the Christmas Party and while I was here, I kinda took all the samples from this guys stand and he turned into a monster, the manager told me that I couldn't come back here unless I wear a child leash," Rigby summed up.

Eileen just giggled,"Well, if anything, you look adorable in it!"

"Really?"Rigby asked.

"Yep," Eileen said walking over to him she kissed him and he happily kissed back.

"So, why are you guys here?"Mordecai asked.

"Our boss sent us to get some more coffee beans, why are you guys here?"Margaret asked.

"Our boss sent us to get some things,"Mordecai said holding up his list.

Margaret scanned over the list,"looks like Benson's planning a special dinner,"she said batting her eyelashes.

"Really, who would BENSON be going out with?"Rigby asked looking disgusted at the thought.

"Audrey!"Mordecai said smiling.

"Oh, yeah! Audrey, that makes sense,"Rigby said smiling.

"Who's Audrey?" Margaret asked.

"A girl that our boss is totally into," Rigby said smirking.

"Yeah, hahaha, so thats why we had to do this errand, he didn't have anything to cook," Mordecai said laughing.

"Yeah, so Mordecai, Rigby, do you guys want to go with us on a double date, we're going miniture golfing again," Margaret said smilng.

"Yeayuuuhhh!" Both Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

"And this time your going down Margaret!"Rigby said.

"Oh, I don't think so,"Margaret said back.

"It's on,"Rigby challenged, then Mordecai and him checked out, left and started on their way to The Park.

* * *

_**So, did you guys like it! I hope so! :)) and yes, I do have something planned for "Santa" but you'll have to wait and see!**_

**_RiGbYmAnIaC out! Peace 3 & Regular Show! :D_**


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating on this story often, I'm just STUMPED! I don't know what to write next? So, do any of you have any ideas! ? **

_**Thanks you guys, love you! **_

_**Peace, Love, and Regular Show!**_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC Out! **_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Okay, so truthfully, I completely forgot this story...I don't how...but I did...and I'm sorry, I'll try to keep going okay?_**

* * *

"Ready to get your golf oooonnnn?"Mordecai asked Rigby as they raced out the door of the house.

"Yeayuuuuhhh! And Eileen and Me are gonna whip your butts!"Rigby shouted.

"Psshh, yeah right, there is no way you two are going to beat us!"Mordecai argued as they walked into the gate of the miniature golf course.

"We'll see about that,"Rigby said a mischievous grin on his face.

"We'll see about what?"Eileen asked happily walking over with Margaret following here.

"We're going to beat Mordecai and Margaret at golf isn't that right?"Rigby said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh..uhhh...Rigby.. I don't know, I'm not to good at golf,"Eileen said fixing her glasses.

"Psshhh, I'm sure your fine,"Rigby said picking out a put and a ball, he handed them to Eileen then picked some up for him as well. He turned back to start playing golf, but instead seeing Mordecai kissing Margaret,"Bleck! Okay you guys, cut it out so we can get playing!"

They pulled apart, but kept staring at each other as they picked up their putts and balls. Rigby groaned,"I'll go first!"he quickly darted to the first hole, setting the ball on the ground, he aimed and hit the ball, it darted around the field and plopped in the hole,"WHOOOO! HOLE IN OOONNNNEE!"Rigby then danced around.

"Okay, my turn,"Mordecai said, he picked up his club and put the ball on the ground, then, still staring into Margaret's eyes, he hit the ball, and it slowly tipped into the hole.

"WHAT!? HOW THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN!"Rigby screeched.

Eileen timidly walked up and put her ball down, she tried aiming, but to no effect as she hit the ball and it stopped right outside the hole, she sighed and slowly walked to where it was, she hit it and it landed in the hole.

"Hole in two, that's still great Eileen,"Rigby said with a small smile.

"Thanks,"Eileen said clearly not happy with her score.

"My turn,"Margaret said giggling as Mordecai gave her a peck on the cheek, she, like Mordecai, didn't even look at the course as she slapped the ball into the hole with a 'plop.'

Rigby groaned again, and looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eileen looking more depressed then ever. 'She knows it's not her fault right?'Rigby asked himself. He slowly inched close to her and put her arm around her,"Heyy..umm..Eileen..you don't have to be upset..it's only a game.."

"Yeah, but..it's not to you.."she said, her voice sad.

"What do you mean?"Rigby asked taken aback.

"You seemed really excited to win this game with me and now..you'll never win it..not with me on your team,"she said.

Rigby smiled,"Hey..it's only the first hole...you can't say anything yet.."Rigby said with a smile he held her close.

She grinned at him and nodded,"I guess your right." Rigby gave her a small kiss on the cheek and got up.

-Several holes later-

They were on their last hole, so far they had tied, the windmill being Eileen's strong suit and sending Mordecai and Margaret back a few points. Rigby stepped up and quickly slapped the ball, in rolled up the hills around the curve and slowly landed inside the hole, Rigby smiled and gave a thumbs up to Eileen.

Mordecai grinned, he grabbed his club and walked up, Margaret had went to the restroom, so he had nothing to stare at, or give him any motivation, he gave the ball a thump and watched excitedly as it landed in the hole,"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! Your so getting fried Rigby!"

Eileen walked up and cleared her throat, this was the last hole, knowing Margaret's background of golf she was sure to make a hole in one, she quickly wiped the sweat on her forehead, so it was all up to her, she shut her eyes tight and brought back the club, before hearing Rigby's voice,"WAIT!" She opened her eyes just in time to see Rigby pull her in for a deep kiss on the lips, while doing so she shut her eyes and the club struck the ball heavily. She didn't care what happened now, she ran her fingers eagerly through Rigby's hair and felt Rigby start twirling her hair. Rigby heard a gasp from Mordecai along with him saying,"B...But how does..."he opened his eyes and pulled apart from Eileen, breathing heavily, he looked at Eileen's ball right as it plopped in the hole.

"EILEEN! WE MADE A HOLE IN ONE!"Rigby screamed.

"Wait...I..did..that?"Eileen asked pointing in shock.

"Yeah!"Rigby screamed.

"Oh..my..."Eileen said, not getting a chance to say the end as Rigby quickly pushed his lips to hers in a celebratory kiss.

Margaret then came back from the restroom to see Rigby and Eileen making out in front of the course,"What? Did I miss something?"She asked turning to Mordecai.

"Eileen...got a hole in one..."Mordecai said shocked as well.

"Okay...my turn...let's get a tie,"Margaret chirped happily as she swung the club, it hit the ball with a smack, but it landed a couple inches away from the hole, she groaned and ran to it, quickly swiping it into the hole.

Rigby started jumping around,"WE WON! WE WON! HA! IN YOUR FACE MORDECAI! I TOLD YOU!"Rigby stood back looking at Mordecai with a smug grin.

"Okay, okay, you won, get over it,"Mordecai said as they stacked their clubs in the return bin.

"Hey, let's go grab some tacos from tac o' clock!"Margaret said happily grabbing Mordecai's hand as they all walked towards the food truck.

They all sat around a picnic table and ate their tacos happily, Mordecai and Margaret looked at Eileen and Rigby who, it seemed couldn't take their eyes off each other,"Psshhh..their so weird.."Mordecai said pointing at them.

"I know right, we'd never do that..."Margaret scoffed laughing as she ate her taco.

* * *

Benson grabbed the groceries from Mordecai and Rigby, not listening as they mentioned something about a golf tournament,"Yeah, yeah, just shoo...go away."

"OH! Well...fine...thanks Benson!"They said as they left the house.

Benson rushed to the kitchen, he checked the time, 10:00, Audrey was coming in 2 hours, he cursed under his breath as he ran to the kitchen. He pulled everything out of the bag and quickly began using the cookbook to create meatloaf, peas, and mashed potatoes. He popped the meatloaf in the oven and quickly ran upstairs, slipping on a tie and suit he checked himself out in the mirror and smirked,"Hey Audrey, what's up?"He shook his head,"no..no...hmmm...heyyyy Audrey, how've you been doing?"He tried again. He checked his wristwatch and quickly took off downstairs, he grabbed an oven mit and slipped it on, grabbing the meatloaf out of the oven, then putting the finishing touches on the mashed potatoes and the peas, he smiled and began making the cake. He had just popped it in the oven when he heard knocks on the door, he rushed to the living room, checking himself in a mirror first before opening the door. Audrey was standing there a smile on her face as she said,"Hey Benson."

"H...Hi A..Audrey,"Benson said slapping himself mentally.

She giggled and walked in the house,"So what smells so delicious."

"Oh..ummm..well..I made umm...m..meatloaf.."Benson said leading her to the kitchen. She inspected it,"Well..It looks absolutely fabulous, let's dig in,"she smiled sweetly as she took Benson's hand and they walked to the table, he had set it with all the normal things and had even took the time to light a candle and set it in the center of the table. She sat down and Benson filled her plate with a little bit of everything. She smiled as he sat down in front of his own plate. They sat eating, and maintaining small talk.

"So..umm..Benson..have you thought about traveling with me?"Audrey asked.

"Yeah, I have...a lot...and...well...I would...really like that.."Benson said with a smile.

Audrey laughed happily she grabbed Benson up in a hug, Benson said,"But I have one thing..."

"What is it?"Audrey asked.

"Can we come back here every two months?"Benson asked.

"Of course!"Audrey said a bright smile glued to her face, then it turned into a frown, she sniffed the air,"What's that smell?"

"SHOOT! THE CAKE!"Benson screamed jumping up from the table, he grabbed an oven mit and quickly grabbed the pan out of the oven, the good news was it wasn't on fire, the bad news was it wasn't puffy and it was completely burnt.

"What? Why isn't it puffy like it's supposed to be?"Benson asked poking it.

Audrey giggled,"Because you put baby powder in it and not baking powder."

"Ohhhhh just wait until Mordecai and Rigby get home that are soooooo,"Benson fumed, but before he could get it out Audrey pushed her lips to his, he immediantly cooled down and kissed back. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes,"When are you going to tell the park crew?"Audrey asked.

"I was thinking..never.."Benson replied scratching the back of his neck.

"You have to tell them sometime,"Audrey replied.

"Why?"Benson answered.

"Their...your family,"she responded with a kind smile.

Benson looked around the house, it was true, no matter how much he yelled at them, they WERE family to him, he smiled at all the pictures on the walls a lot of them were of Pops, but they added everyone else's pictures to the mix,"I'll tell them tomorrow.."

Audrey smiled and gave him another kiss,"I'll be there..."

"Thanks,"Benson said as they released and she left the park house.

* * *

**Anyways, sorry 1,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 X infinity for forgetting this story, I'll keep updating as long as I get reviews so please PLEASE review...** _**love you guys...**_

_**peace, love, and regular show**_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC out! **_


End file.
